Communication protocols, e.g., the session initiation protocol (SIP) which is an Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) standard protocol, can initiate an interactive user session that can involve multimedia elements, e.g., video, voice, chat, gaming, virtual reality, etc. In one implementation, an outbound call center can make outbound calls to customers on behalf of a business or client via the protocol such as SIP. Various other implementations can also use protocols such as SIP.